bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Michael Davis
Basketball Player | previous profession = | division = | previous division = | partner = | previous partner = | base of operations = | relatives = Melissa Davis (Mother) | education = | shikai = Tenrairyū | bankai = | roleplay debut = Downhill From There | series debut = Bleach: The Coven War | english = Noriaki Sugiyama | japanese = Yuri Lowenthal }} is a residing in Houston, Texas and son of the pop star sensation, Melissa Davis.More Than You Think: Michael has a short conversation with his mother. After winning the state championship he became the number one ranked player in college. Following the end of his season, he became a Shinigami after receiving his powers from Shisui Sengoku, making him a .Offering the Soul: Michael officially becomes a shinigami after Shisui dies. Appearance Usually always calm, Michael is mostly known for having more of a focused expression on his face.Starting Night: Michael's face is revealed also revealing his expression. This is due to his personality and the activities he partakes in every day of his life. As far as general body build goes, Michael is six foot three inches of pure muscle due to his athletic training. Michael has beautiful brown skin parallel to that of a chocolate candy bar.Starting Night: Narrator explains that Michael's skin is much like that of any chocolate candy bar from a local store. This is due to his decent, as he's an by classification. He wears a variation of a mohawk, which is spiked in the middle and cut into a low fade on the sides.Starting Night: Narrator explains Michael's hairstyle and how it is cut. Unlike many Americans, Michael has a very sharp-chinned head, resembling the letter "V". Two of the spikes from his hair fall over his face like a bang, coming right down the middle of his face splitting his two eyes from each other. Naturally, Michael was born with sparkling gold eyes.Starting Night: Narrator explains Michael's eyes and compares them. During his introduction, Michael's clothing is first seen as very lazy attire.Starting Night: Michael's outfit is considered "lazy" by the narrator. However, once one finds out what he does, it's clear that this is more athletic-like than it is lazy. The outfit consists of a gray zip-up hoodie with a stripe along the sleeves, a pair of sweatpants to match to match the hoodie and some gray sneakers.Starting Night: Michael's outfit is explained by the narrator. When riding his motorcycle, Michael wears a black helmet with a black tinted visor.More Than You Think: Michael lowers the visor of his helmet. After receiving his Shinigami powers, Michael's clothing changes drastically.Offering the Soul: Michael's clothes change after he becomes a Shinigami. His clothes are replaced by what he thought to be an all-black nightgown but is officially called a . This uniform consists of a white shitagi, a black kosode, a black hakama, a white hakama-himo, white tabi, and waraji. His hands end up covered by a pair of white fingerless gloves.Offering the Soul: Michael's gloves are shown for the first time. Personality Relationships Friends= *'Kenji Hiroshi': Kenji seems to be an "indirect" friend of Michael, but considering the amount of time he sunk into training the teen in the art of Shinigami, he could be considered one of his greatest friends. Kenji was willing to place his own life on the line willing to even train the boy in secret. |-| Family= * History Downhill From There After a late night practice session, Michael stops by a restaurant owned by Mr. Pryor to vent about the upcoming events.Starting Night: Michael talks Mr. Pyror telling him he was getting some shots up. Mr. Pryor praises Michael for leading the team to the final round of March Madness and asks him how the draft was looking. Michael tells Mr. Pryor that he is guaranteed to be drafted as a lottery picking, surprising the latter then congratulating him. He does, however, add that Michael should be higher granted his average stats and the overall performance of the Cougars.Starting Night: Mr. Pyror brings up Michael's stats to help support why he should be higher in the draft. Michael then brings up another player, the dominating small forward, who plays for Duke, the other team that had managed to make it to the playoffs. Just the mentioning of him is enough to cause Michael to pause and look down, as he comments that he's much more explosive.Starting Night: Michael brings up the small forward of the rivaling team. While Michael and Mr. Pryor continue to talk, a few customers at the front of the store begin rambling loudly until one of them entered a state of panic. While the Pryors dealt with their unusual customers, Michael decided he'd leave so that he could head home for a good night's rest.Starting Night: Michael tells the Pryors he'll be going home to get some sleep. On his way home, Michael hadn't even decided to ride his bike. Instead, he chose to walk, as his mind had been heavily weighed on the fact he had such a big event coming up. He couldn't help but think about the opinions the city folk would have of him if he'd underperformed in the final round game and lost.Starting Night: Michael begins to think about what would happen if he lost the game and begins to remember that he can not. A lot of responsibility had been placed on his back and he wanted to do everything he could to not disappoint his city. His train of thought was interrupted after he'd heard a familiar voice shout a cry and this would also be where his life to a drastic turn. As he turned his body to face the crying voice, Michael found himself wrapped by an invisible force and Lin and Claudia running towards him in the distance.Starting Night: Michael is wrapped by Sangius, but doesn't know what or who he is at the time.Starting Night: Claudia and Lin rush to Michael to stop Sangius. After squirming to get himself free Michael was released and met with gleaming eyes of a sentient being. After the eyes disappeared a necklace with a red jewel.Starting Night: The necklace falls to the ground after Michael is freed. While on his way home, Michael began to hallucinate where shortly after he found himself lying in his bed wondering how he'd gotten there.More Than You Think: Michael awakens only to find himself suffering from a great nightmare. Pondering the necklace he'd taken from Claudia the night before he placed it around his neck and entered his restroom where he'd begun preparing for the day. Once done, he headed downstairs where for the first time one of his family members had been revealed.More Than You Think: Michael goes downstairs finally. Upon reaching the downstairs area of his home, he'd meet the sweet fragrance of a meal being prepared by his Mother, Melissa Davis. Michael and Melissa have a short conversation where she explains why she's been so busy and why she'd currently been at home. He appreciates what she did, but adds that she was not required to make such sacrifices implying he could take care of himself.More Than You Think: Melissa and Michael have a talk. She shares with him the update on her book and how far it'd come along and he gives an unorthodox congratulations while hogging down his plate of food. Done with his plate of food, Michael exits his home where he heads for his car. Just before entering his car he took a moment to look at his motorcycle which had been scared on the side.... Powers and Abilities Innate Abilities : Despite being a Human, Michael possesses quite a bit of spiritual power. Shisui was able to sense his spiritual pressure from the moment he reached the junkyard and determine he was no "normal" human. In fact, he had already learned how to instinctively release his spiritual pressure by the time his fight had taken place against the second Hollow.Prelude to Change: Michael punches the Hollow back after releasing his spiritual pressure. Enhanced Strength: Michael has been proven to be quite strong for his size. As a basketball player, it is mandatory that they condition their body to be able to fend against opponents.Go Hard!: Michael uses his strength and speed to blow by Aaron. His strength is also backed by the power he packs in his punches. In a single blow, he was able to make Chris' nose bleed and in a few later completely knock the boy out.Prelude to Change: Michael punches Chris in the face and causes his nose to start bleeding. He was even able to fight against two Hollows with his bare fist, defeating one and actually dealing a great bit of damage to the second. It should be noted that he was able to knock an Adjuchas-level Hollow a great distance away. Enhanced Speed: Speed is a primary necessity for the position he plays at Point Guard. In fact, most guards cannot keep up with Michael's sheer speed alone, being able to run right past defenders before they can even properly take a defensive stance. Zanpakutō Tenrairyū (天雷竜, Literally meaning: "Imperial Thunder Dragon") Career Statistics NCAA Stats Creation and Concept Trivia References Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Houston, Texas Category:Substitute Shinigami Category:Shinigami